In Harm's Way
by get it and imagine
Summary: Legolas peered around the pillar, just to dodge back as an arrow whizzed past and struck an orc in the chest, killing him upon impact." rnJust a little preview. R


**Danger**

**Author's Note: I don't own anything remotely related to Tolkien and/or his descendants. I own only my characters. On with the story . . .

* * *

**

Legolas peered around the pillar, just to dodge back as an arrow whizzed past and struck an orc in the chest, killing him upon impact. He glanced at the other elf, who had ignored everything her loved ones had warned her about. Melanenn's blades flashed silver and black. Her strawberry blonde hair was pull back from her oval face, and her blue eyes spoke of danger. Suddenly Melanenn froze, eyes looking upwards, Legolas followed her gaze. Large pieces of rock fell from the collapsing pillar, the orcs scattered in every direction.

Legolas heard bones crunch and the combined yell of Pippin and Merry, Seconds later, the massive cave troll roared in pain and frustration, Racing from his hide out, Legolas hurriedly climbed the troll's back, From this height he could see everything, Sam beating back orcs with his cook ware, the three halfings slashing at the pressing mob of orcs. Aragorn and Boromir had gone back to back despite the dislike they shared of each other, Gimli seemed to be enjoying this greatly. He took revenge on those who had seized the mine by attacks

He became aware as the troll was turning, arms failing, to see what was on his back. Pulling two arrows from his quiver, Legolas fired them into the creature's head. The troll stumbled back, eyes becoming unfocused. One more arrow pierced its tiny brain and with a loud thud, the troll, fell to the floor, shaking the whole cavern.

The hobbits, Strider and remaining fellowship raced toward Frodo, who lay seemingly unconscious, on the floor. Legolas gazed in that direction but continued walking to the area he had last seen Melanenn. Rocks littered the ground along with bleeding orc bodies and their twisted weapons. Despite the dimness, Legolas spotted the hilt of Melanenn's long knife. He started to shift the rocks, his hopes diminishing at the absence of his friend.

From under a large ledge, covered in shadow, two blue eyes watched the labouring elf. Watched as a silvery tear made a mud track down his cheek. There was no recognition of the elf standing before her was, or where she was or even who she was, herself. She shifted in her crouched position, which caused some small pebbles to skitter across the floor.

Legolas jerked his head around.

" Melanenn? Is that you?" Legolas whispered softly into the darkness. No reply. Squinting, he could see a shadow move ever so slightly. Swiftly, he drew a knife and approached cautiously. In the background, cheers erupted form the fellowship and a surprised shout about mithril came from Gimli.

Legolas drew closer, hesitantly holding out his hand. A blonde headed figure emerged from the shadows and stood shakily in front of him, glaring at his out stretched hand in such distrust, it shocked him. The hope that had rekindled at Melanenn's sudden appearance vanished entirely. Another tear made its way through the dust on Legolas' crestfallen face. There was nobody there, an empty mind.

A look of puzzlement and possibly curiosity dawned in Melanenn's blank eyes as she moved quietly towards him and gently brushed away the tear. Legolas pulled her bloodstained hand away and studied it. The war drums began, the battle far from over. Turning her hand palm up, he placed her remaining knife in it. The slim hand gripped it with such ferocity, it surprised Legolas. Melanenn looked down at the knife and allowed her instincts to take control. The familiar look of hatred flashed in her blue eyes as they fell upon the black blood.

" To the bridge Khazad Dum" Gandalf shouted over the ever-growing noise of the pounding drums. Everyone hurried out of the tomb, Melanenn followed close behind, though she seemed wary of those around her. Thousands upon thousands of orcs and goblins poured from the great crevices and crack of the great hall, surrounding the fellowship. They sneered and grinned repulsively, grunting in their rough, dark language. Legolas readied his bow, waiting for the first creature to make a move. He whirled around as one of his two knives were drawn from its sheath. Melanenn crouched slightly, brandishing both knives with a dangerous ease.

As if propelled by some sort of magic the orcs raced back from where they came and the war drums paused. After one final beat they stopped all together as something much larger replaced them. The fellowship continued their race to the stairs. Aragorn stopped only once, drawing his beloved sword, until Gandalf urged him to get out, that the dark creature coming was too large for him to handle.

BOOM The stairs started to crack and groan. The group raced down the stairs, the elves and Boromir in the lead. BOOM A piece of the stairs crumbled and disappeared into the depth of the abys, separating the elves from the others. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin around their waists and leapt to the other side. BOOM More of the stairs collapsed. Aragorn tossed Sam into the waiting arms of Legolas. Gimli held up his hand as Aragorn went to grab him.

" No one tosses a dwarf." he said gruffly and took a mighty leap. The tips of his boots hit the top step, his arms waving wildly about, causing him to loose his balance. Gimli cried out as Legolas managed to take a hold of his beard, pulling him to safety. BOOM The stairs broke away from the top, trapping the Strider and the ring bearer on the quickly breaking stairs. Dark arrows flew from several locations in the cavern. Drawing an arrow back to his pointed ear, Legolas fired. A gurgling scream sounded as the injured orc fell in the endless shadows.

" Lean forward."Aragorn shouted.

Melanenn felt compelled as she leaned towards the empty darkness. Blood pounded through her ears, minimizing the sound, almost blocking it out completely. Curious, she released one her blood covered knives and watched the lustrous silver be gobbled up by the impeding blackness. An arrow stirred her hair s it zoomed past, searching for its target. She leaned closer to the abys, a pulling motion tugged at her body almost begging her jump. A voice in her head tempted her. Quickly, a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the dark. Kicking and screaming, she was flung over someone's shoulder and together they left the cavern behind.

* * *

**- Yea! First chapter's up ! Please review**


End file.
